The present invention relates to a stand structure for an article which supports the body of an article in a backward inclined state.
A stand structure is available which can support the body of an article (hereinafter, referred to as “article body”) in a backward inclined state. For example, JP-UM-B-63-3277 discloses a structure in which the article body is attached to an attachment table, and the inclination angle of the article body to the attachment table can be changed.
In a music stand disclosed in JP-A-2005-115163, a shaft disposed on a music score board is guided along forward and backward paths, whereby the music score board is enabled to take either of postures which lie and stand with respect to the music stand. When the shaft is engaged with a falling part which is formed in the boundary between the forward and backward paths, a stable supported state is attained. In the supported state, the support can be cancelled by pulling an upper part of the music score board.
In the structure disclosed in JP-UM-B-63-3277, however, it is not easy to perform an operation of causing the music score board to be supported at a predetermined angle. Moreover, the article body must be stably supported. Therefore, the attachment table has a large width, and the whole structure is bulky. In the structure disclosed in JP-A-2005-115163, a mechanism for forming the lying and standing postures is disposed on the right and left sides of the body. Therefore, the whole structure is bulky, and the shapes of the paths in the mechanism are not simple, with the result that the configuration is complicated. In each of operations of setting the lying and standing postures, moreover, the direction of applying the operation, and the timing of performing the operation must be considered, and therefore it is not always easy to operate the structure.